Sansho
Introduction Sansho is the Captian of the Kurdo Pirates. Born on the Island of Sabadoy Archipelago.His Mother died a young age so he was taken care of his father, Kurdo. His Father was a broker post the age of Gol D. Roger and has a big seat in the crime world of the now bustling island. Sansho became closely attached To the underworld scece being trained by some of the best hitmen and mercenaries who worked for the organization. At the age of 20 years old and 4 Years before the start of Luffy Journey and 6 years before his adventure in the new world, Sansho Father was killed by a World Noble. This became known as the Kurdo Massacure, Sansho along with what was left of underground began a great battle on the streets of the Archipelago, Sansho himself encountered the World Noble who killed his father but was unable to take revenge. Sansho did make his presence known freeing's many slaves and dealing massive damage in the area. His further escape of the marines and killing any bounty hunters sent after him by the world noble lead to him gaining a 36,000,000 Beli Bounty. Sansho became a freelance bounty hunter before eventually joining a powerful gang of Brokers only as the Olymious. He eventually became one of its top members and gathered his crew. It took Two years of climbing up but now he begins his warpath to take revenge for his father and rule the underworld. Appearance Sansho is 5'9 with orange hair and a thin but strong build. He wears a large coat that makes him look bigger than he is. He usually wears some sort of mask to cover the burns he has down his face which lead to his Emphit for its Scaley like texture. He received this wounds during his rampage at Sabadoy Archipelago. Abilities and Equipment Sansho being trained by some of the most dangerous hitman and mercenaries to pass by Sabadoy Archpelgio was already superhuman by the age of 20. Despite his appearance, he is reasonable powerful easily able to defeat scores of marines with single punches and powerful sword strikes. His durability is also Superhuman taking many bullet wounds and having part of his face burned off by a Flamethrower used by a Marine Officer which he took from one of the mercenaries. This wound is only weak spot being a weak patch of skin that has not fully healed. His Speed is also Superhuman being comparable to an Ill Expirenced Soru User without going all out. His Pyshical Traits are not what gives him the vast edge in combat. Sansho while powerful would not be able to fight foe's on his level if he didn't have skills to back it up. Training at a young age Sansho has collected a vast array of skills to use in combat. He is a master swordsman, though he does hate swordsmanship. He has been seen many types of blades though his most notable is his pair of Scizzors. This makes a Unquie style of Swordsmanship that is in itself, meant to defeat all swordsman. He can use guns to great degree hitting targets at far range with no problem and even hitting on the move targets. He will employ if rarely other dangerous weapons like explosive's, chemical weapons and support items to increase his combat ability like smoke bombs. His two most notable assets are his cloak and his pair of Scizzors. His Cloak is made of a Ballistic weave able to withstand normal non haki infused bullets with little difficulty. The does not do as well agiasnt swords since they will slash across. The Armor was meant to block small rounds and blade grazes. A full stab or a powerful enough round with the right ammo (Like Candy Jackets or a high powered gun like a sniper rifle) will still pierce through it. Despite this, he can use it to hide weapons under the cloak. This allows him to catch foes off guard. His Scizzors known as Purple Sheep Sheers. A Large 8 Feet In with Scizzors he can wield them like a normal fighter. Since they are bigger then he is, they are usually dragged across the ground. The Material of the scissors is unknown possible a powerful steel alloy. These Scissors when used are extremely deadly. Not only can it Operate as a Melle weapon, but it can also be used to catch incoming attacks mainly used in sword blows and shatter a sword. Even fine steel grade swords can easily be snapped in two if caught in the grip of the scissors. With his speed, they are usually used as a defensive weapon to get in close range then attack with them. Despite their size, he can still swing Purple Sheep Sheers with great speed and anything caught in its way is usually badly damaged or outright cut in two. The Scissors while nonunbreakable have never been damaged. It is comparable to a Mieto in quality though it was not made by a swordsmith. He Formally used a Katana but that blade was destoyed during the battle he obtained the Scizzors making it easily replaceable. Category:Pirate Category:Captain Category:Broker